Una pequeña Santa en la mansión
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Maki estaba pasando la tristeza de su vida en un día tan especial pero una singular hará todo para alegrarle su corazón


Cuando algo está destinado a suceder ni aunque el mundo entero se interponga dejara de efectuarse.

A la edad de 16 años, Maki se enteró de una verdad que destrozó su corazón. Santa Claus… no existía… Esa sería la parte donde uno diría "Esa chica tan grande pero tan retrasada mental"…

¿Cómo había podido vivir engañada tanto tiempo? Se sentía estúpida, solo quería ocultarse entre las sabanas y no salir jamás. Pero estaba ella, su novia Yazawa Nico, su Nico-chan que llamaba a todas horas esperando que su llamada fuera atendida. Por supuesto Maki no respondía, no podía ni verla a la cara u oír su voz. Seguramente pensaba que era una chica patética por comportarse así.

(…)

Mientras tanto en una de las entradas de la mansión dos especies de ninjas de ropas rojas como carmesís estaban reunidas mientras uno de ellos llevaba una especie de bolsa grande de tela roja y ambos shinobis usaban gorras navideñas.

\- Candy-chan, ¿En verdad crees que esto funcione?

\- ¡Por supuesto Nico-chan! Confía en mí, Maki-san estará saltando de felicidad.

\- Exageras un poco, pecosa subnormal. - En la mente de absolutamente nadie era posible imaginar a la pelirroja "brincando de felicidad". - Estaré conforme si acepta verme.

\- Ay qué lindo, si que extrañas a tu novia.

\- ¡Cierra el pico o nos pillan! - La loli pelinegra calló a su amiga americana, aunque conociéndola detenida y detalladamente extrañaba mucho a Maki. Aun sentía ganas de atentar contra la vida de aquel hombre que destrozo la ilusión de la joven… Se llamaba Neal Leagan, un niño castaño de porquería pero no se preocupen, para eso tenía a su fiel y atolondrada amiga Candy White.

\- Vamos Nico-chan, voltéate aún debo de hacer unas cosas por aquí.

\- ¡Cuidado con tus manos maldita pervertida!

\- Lo siento, fue sin querer queriendo. - Candy sonrió por un instante, continuando con su labor.

(…)

Un toque en la puerta despertó a Maki de su letargo, indispuesta no atendió al llamado. Pero los toques no cesaron haciendo que la molestia se viese plasmada en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?!

\- Señorita Maki, una joven pregunta por usted.

\- ¡No estoy para nadie! - La pelirroja gruñó molesta, había dado instrucciones muy claras. No deseaba ver a absolutamente nadie.

\- Lo siento, pero dice que es realmente importante.

\- Maldita sea. - De un golpe hizo a un lado las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo saltando de la cama rápidamente. Acudió a la puerta y giró la perilla topándose con la sirvienta notoriamente nerviosa.

\- Vete ya. - La mujer desapareció en un instante de la vista de la pianista. Ahora debía ver quien era esa persona que molestaba con su presencia. Caminó todo el pasillo y bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, abrió la puerta y no se topó con nadie. Estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de la sirvienta cuando unos brazos se envolvieron en su cintura desde atrás.

\- ¡Pero que-!

Era una chica bajita de cabello plateado tirando a blanco y ojos carmines, usaba una chaqueta roja con adornos blancos, una pantaloneta corta del mismo color rojo vivo y medias largas hasta la pantorrilla del mismo color, pareciera extraño pero era la propia Nico aunque por su apariencia no parecía ser ella pues pareciera que fuera otra persona.

\- ¿Por qué no respondiste mis llamadas? - La ahora loli peliblanca cuestiono enterrando su rostro en la espalda de la tsundere como parte de su sedoso cabello rojo.

\- Nico-chan… ¡Suéltame! - Maki tomó las manos sobre su cintura y las aparto de golpe, alejándose de la pequeña idol. En cuanto posó sus ojos sobre ella el aliento escapó de sus pulmones.

\- Por favor, Maki-chan. - Rogó mientras la tristeza era palpable en su voz.

\- ¿Por qué estas vestida así? -La vista de la pelirroja vagó por todo el pequeño cuerpo de Nico, detallando cada curva marcada en aquel singular vestuario. En cuanto su pensamiento se agudizó cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía. - ¿Estás burlándote de mí?

\- ¿Es en serio? - Los puños de la peliblanca se cerraron con molestia. ¿Eso era lo primer qué diría después de días no verla? - Sabes que, esto fue un error. Ni siquiera no debí venir aquí, y mucho menos vestirme de esta forma solo para intentar hacerte sentir mejor. - Nico salió de la habitación con sentimientos encontrados, enojo, furia, tristeza.

Maki no tardó absolutamente nada en reaccionar, había sido una idiota.

\- ¡Nico-chan, espera! - Gritó por el pasillo capturando su silueta dar vuelta por el mismo. La loli peliblanca escuchó claramente pero siguió caminando sin importarle, estaba a punto de salir de la mansión cuando sus pies no lo permitieron. Una oportunidad más, ella lo merecía.

\- ¡Nico-chan! - La pianista la llamó nuevamente, solo a unos metros de distancia. - Perdóname.

\- Eres una idiota.

\- Lo sé. - La pelirroja se acercó más a la loli, tomando su mano con cariño. - Pero esta idiota te ha extraño. - Llevó la mano que sostenía hasta sus labios, cerrando sus parpados para evitar las vergonzosas lágrimas que deseaban salir.

\- Debemos hablar. - Con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla de su amada, sonriendo al toparse nuevamente con sus hermosos ojos.

\- Claro. - Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la pequeña idol y la guió nuevamente hasta la sala. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y tomó asiento a un lado de Nico, esperando y temiendo el contenido de sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué no atendías mis llamadas?

\- Uhm… No quería hablar con nadie.

\- ¿Y mis visitas?

\- No quería ver a nadie.

\- Entonces soy un "nadie" para ti.

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo… yo no quería. - La pelirroja guardó silencio, no sabía cómo continuar sin parecer más estúpida. - Pensé que te burlarías de mí por no saber sobre Santa.

La peliblanca suspiró, era exactamente lo que sospechaba todos los días que era evitada. En verdad tenía una novia tan tonta, pero tan linda al mismo tiempo.

\- Nunca me burlaría de ti. - Envolvió con sus brazos el cuello de su tsundere favorita y golpeó la nariz de la menor cariñosamente, ganándose un gruñido de su chica. - ¿Te gusta mi atuendo? Este año y los siguientes yo seré tu Santa. Claro, si tú quieres.

\- Te luce mucho mejor a ti. - Maki sonrió. Sin duda un atuendo de Santa Claus nunca había lucido mejor en otra persona que no fuera su pequeña novia.

— Candy-chan me dijo que saltarías de alegría y no te veo haciéndolo.

\- Tal vez salte de alegría si me das un beso. - La menor sentencio con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, inclinándose para ser besada.

\- Tal vez lo haga. - Susurró al mismo tiempo que acortaba el espacio que las separaba. En segundos sus labios ya se acariciaban con lentitud, reconociéndose con cada segundo que pasaba. Hace tanto que no se besaban que ahora casi se sentía como la primera vez.

\- Mhm … Espero que tú seas mi regalo de navidad. - Maki murmuro contra los labios de su loli, pasando la punta de su lengua por su labio inferior.

\- Pues obvio que lo soy.

\- ¿Puedo probarte un poco antes de jugar c-o-n-t-i-g-o ~?

\- ¡Wow Maki-chan, ¿No pasan cinco minutos y ya estás caliente?! - La loli prendió la televisión el que emitía uno de las decenas de programas especiales de Navidad pero buscaba algo más para adultos, pues un momento así no se debía hacerse si no pudiera buscar una porno como banda sonora.

\- ¡Hey, no me ignores! - La pianista hizo un pequeño mohín y sin importarle nada se levantó de sofá sentándose ahora sobre las piernas de Nico la cual estaba acostada e intentando relajarse con la porno sonando al tope.

\- ¿Y si alguien puede entrar y encontrarnos haciéndolo?. - La peliblanca empujó las caderas de Maki, intentando apartarla.

\- ¿Qué importa? Es costumbre sentarse en las piernas de Santa para pedir regalos, ¿No es así? Además acabas de decir que tú serás mi santa, así que cumple tu trabajo. - La pelirroja se inclinó y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno, acercó su rostro y comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de su loli.

La chica al final cedió, era imposible resistirse a Maki aunque era interesante ese lado de ella, aparte de extrañar sus labios o su cabello se le extraña a aquella fiera salvaje que era en la cama . El televisor fue olvidado por completo, ahora lo único relevante dentro de la habitación eran los labios encajándose una y otra vez, junto con las lenguas y dientes mordiéndose y tocándose sin reparo.

\- Nico-chan... - Maki suspiró aun dentro del beso, deslizando sus manos hasta tomar la chaqueta roja, tirado de ella con ansiedad.

\- ¡Espérate gata salvaje! - La loli se separó de los dulces labios tentadores, apartando las manos sobre su conjunto. — Esto no está bien, estamos en la sala. Al menos deberíamos ir a tu recamara.

\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo aquí, así que quitaré tu ropa ahora mismo. - Nuevamente llevó sus manos hasta la chaqueta roja, dispuesta a quitarla junto con la demás ropa que le estorbaba.

\- Maki-chan alguien puede entrar, tus padres tal vez.

\- ¿Tengo cara de que me importe?

La loli peliblanca se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio, se estaba quedando sin argumentos. O mejor dicho, a su novia no le interesaba.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! Además siempre quise ver a santa desnudo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! - Nico gritó, gruñendo y apretando sus dientes por la impresión. Después le indagó incrédula. - ¿En verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no, idiota. Solo quiero verte desnuda a ti. - Se sonrojo, apartando lentamente la chaqueta de su loli.

\- ¿Al menos puedes colocarle el seguro a la puerta? - La pequeña Santa se rindió, dejando que ella hiciera lo que deseaba.

\- No, lo siento. - Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sintiéndose feliz nuevamente. Tener a su consigo siempre la hacía sentir feliz y más ahora cuando de pronto estaba bocabajo con los brazos envolviendo el suave cabello blanco anexos al cuello mientras unos carmines hechizaban a sus orbes purpuras

-¿Al menos me permites hacerte mi mujer?- Decía la loli con una voz algo seductora mientras una sonrisita se alojaba en la cara de la pelirroja

-Hazlo

Y fue así donde Santa Claus hizo mujer a una humana de cabello rojo e hicieron de aquella sala su propia Casa de Libra con tijeras y arnés incluido…

(…)

Más tarde una chica bajita estaba sentada en un sofá verde junto a una pecosa rubia de ojos verdes y cabello frondoso de dos coletas, ambas jóvenes estaban sentadas jugando videojuegos.

\- Nico-chan, ¿Maki-san usó aquella lencería roja que compró Nozomi-san?- Preguntó Candy mientras no se despegaba ni en ningún momento de la pantalla mientras pulsaba los botones del control

\- Eh… Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- La peliblanca tampoco despejaba sus carmines de la pantalla

\- Intuición

-¿Es eso o nos viste?

-…

Después de unos segundos Nico dio pausa al juego, pegó los nudillos de su mano a sus labios y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza de la rubia pecosa la cual estaba haciendo un mohín de llanto mientras la loli peliblanca estaba enojada con dientes apretados al estilo anime

-Ay ay ay ay ay

-¡No te doy otra no más porque…!


End file.
